


Mea Maxima Culpa

by Milith



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: 'infernal' revisitée, Communauté : obscur échange, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milith/pseuds/Milith
Summary: Participation à l'Obscur Echange 2016.Prompt : Frollo/Phoebus : Où le désir de Frollo est encore plus mal placé que sur Esmeralda- Le prompt a l'air un peu dark comme ça mais c'est comme tu le sens Oo





	1. Cachot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianajess/gifts).



Elle était là. Enfin, à sa merci. Dans les profondeurs des cachots du palais de justice, enchaînée à la pierre humide, la bohémienne qu'il avait traquée si longtemps. Son plaisir de chasseur était à son comble. Portant le flambeau, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle brisant le long silence.  
\- Contempler ta défaite. Tu m'as causé tellement d'ennuis que je jubile vraiment de t'avoir finalement attrapée. Toi, et ta bande de vauriens, toi et ta Cour des Miracles.

La peine sur son visage le régala.

\- Je ne faisais rien de mal ...  
\- Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes de la vermine, vous ne valez pas mieux que le cafard qu'on écrase du bout de pied avec dégoût.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de tout un peuple comme ça ! Nous ne sommes pas des débris que l'on peut détruire si aisément !

La gifle termina sa phrase. Quand il lui redressa le visage, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait abîmé ses lèvres. Il l'observa.

\- Combien de tes 'amis' gitans ont eu leur nuit avec toi, hm ?  
\- Quoi .. ?  
\- Et combien d'honnêtes hommes as-tu réussi à séduire et à débaucher dans l'ombre des ruelles ?  
\- Vous êtes ignoble !

Il resserra ses doigts sur la petite mâchoire, lui extirpant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour le faire tomber dans tes filets, sorcière ? As-tu d'abord dansé pour lui ? L'as-tu envoûté avec ton parfum ?  
\- Mais de quoi-  
\- Tu vas brûler, sorcière, tu vas brûler pour tout le mal que tu as fait. Les flammes vont te dévorer, lentement, tu vas fondre dans le feu de l'enfer !  
\- Mais enfin que vous ai-je fait ??!  
\- TU ME L'AS PRIS !!! hurla-t-il la secouant à chaque mot, manquant de l'étrangler, le visage rouge de haine, TU ME L'AS PRIS ALORS QU'IL EST A MOI ET A MOI SEUL !!!

Il la lâcha, s'éloignant d'elle, assommé de s'être laissé emporter ainsi, surtout en la présence de la gitane.

\- Pas moi ... Lui... dit-elle d'une petite voix, réalisant.

Frollo réajusta sa robe, replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. L'excès de bile s'atténuait à mesure qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Tu vas brûler, répéta-t-il plus calme.  
\- Je vous assure, je ...  
\- Tu vas brûler et je vais te regarder agoniser avec le plus grand plaisir.

La lourde porte de bois se referma, laissant Esmeralda seule face à son funeste sort.


	2. Parvis de Notre-Dame

C'était un soleil majestueux qui baignait Paris aujourd'hui. Il réchauffait les âmes tourmentées et offrait des conditions idéales pour ce qui allait se tramer dans les rues de la capitale. Car aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, en témoignait l'effervescence qui naissait à chaque carrefour et se déversait sur la place devant Notre-Dame : la fête des fous. On avait monté une scène au milieu des étals et déjà les enfants s'amusaient en-dessous. C'est cette abondance de bonne humeur qui poussa Quasimodo à oser briser son isolement, contre l'avis de son maître. Dissimulé, il n'aspirait qu'à se mêler a la foule en douceur et profiter de l'ambiance.

Pour Frollo aussi, ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres. Il n'aimait pas la fête des fous, pour son principe d'inversement et son caractère païen. Il s'y montrait tout de même dans le but de garder un œil sur ces miséreux. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que la journée était spéciale. Son esprit, d'habitude incisif et prêt à mordre le moindre pêcheur qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, se laissait distraire par des tourments dont la nature même l'agaçait : Phœbus de Châteaupers était rentré de guerre, un fait qui n'aurait du prendre qu'une place définie et limitée dans les plans qu'il suivait pour assujettir Paris à sa volonté. Était-ce l’inquiétude de la fête des fous ? Était-ce l'augmentation sensible de la population gitane dans les rues ? Était-ce la moue dubitative de Châteaupers lors de leur entretien face à ce problème ? Ses interrogations n'obtenaient pas de réponse. Et son cœur se trouvait assailli de sensations inconnues, incontrôlables.

C'est l'âme ainsi tourmentée qu'il fendit la foule de la place de Notre-Dame jusqu'à son estrade. Il dominait la place et pouvait ainsi voir tout ce qui se passait. La garde disciplinée par leur nouveau capitaine tranchait avec le gentil chaos qui régnait à ses pieds.  
Il garda ses grommellements pour lui. Il se devait de chaperonner ces traîne-misère et veiller à ce que les valeurs importantes soient respectées. Que personne n'oublie qui était en contrôle, même pour le jour de la fête des fous.

De Châteaupers avait forgé sa réputation à la force de ses bras, défendant l'honneur de son pays avec bravoure. Frollo avait nourri beaucoup d'espoir mais leur petite entrevue lui avait laissé un sentiment étrangement mitigé. Le bellâtre possédait une ardeur et une assurance que l'on pouvait attendre d'un héros de guerre tel que lui, sûrement qu'il finirait par comprendre les enjeux des plans du juge. Paris n'était pour le capitaine qu'un souvenir brillant au fond de sa mémoire. Elle avait bien changé, il s'en rendrait compte assez vite. Cette attitude mi-figue mi-raisin n'était pourtant pas agréable.

Loin d'être sensible aux attractions qui égayaient la foule, Frollo restait un spectateur boudeur, pimentant par moment son ennui avec quelques regards discrets.

C'est alors qu'apparut une fille. Pas n'importe quelle fille, une fille qui sentait l'interdit et le pêché à des kilomètres. Une gitane. Son intérêt fut piqué. Elle pouvait être envoûtante. Sa jeunesse emballait la luxure de son corps dans un écrin d'innocence trouble. Démoniaque. L'illustration parfaite de son propos.  
Elle dansa, envoûtant son public, laissant les petites gens subjuguées par la beauté de ses gestes, éveillant chez certains des émotions assombries par l'interdit. Parmi eux, Quasimodo, le regard rivé sur la grâce et la fraîcheur de cet être qui supplantait la beauté même du soleil dont il contemplait la course tous les jours. Oubliée la peur des réprimandes de Frollo, il ne voyait qu'elle. Il n'était pas le seul. Caché derrière l'insouciance de la journée, un désir adulte refréné croissait chez les hommes pour cette peau hâlée et ces yeux saphir. Frollo ressentait une pitié froide et condescendante pour ces êtres à la vertu aussi trouée que les guenilles qui leur servaient de vêtements. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tomba sur Phœbus. En un instant, la pitié se transforma en déception puis en quelque chose de beaucoup plus nauséeux. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur la gitane, lourds cette fois d'un ressentiment profond.  
Cette catin était le mal incarné, succube qui fera naître un chaos bien plus vicieux qu'une fête païenne. L'inaction lui fit mal aux os. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu énoncer quelconque ordre, elle disparut et laissa la place à la suite des festivités. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

La fête se poursuivit et Frollo avait perdu sa patience. La moindre fantaisie attisait ses nerfs. La gitane avait disparu mais pas Phœbus que Frollo observait à la dérobée, les tripes nouées. Le soldat portait un sourire sur le visage qu'il aurait aimé effacer. Ou bien. Ou bien que ...

\- C'est son vrai visage !  
\- Mon Dieu qu'il est laid !

Les clameurs de la foule attirèrent l'attention de son esprit troublé ... Pour le troubler encore plus. Là, sur la scène, devant l'immense foule, Quasimodo arborait son monstrueux visage en pleine lumière. Les réactions du public étaient sans appel. Frollo apaisa sa froide intransigeance avec la perspective qu'une telle expérience allait donner une leçon au bossu une bonne fois pour toutes. Sa place était là où Frollo l'avait décidé : caché de tous dans les tours. Il pouvait le voir jouir de cette notoriété qu'il croyait généreuse, il savait comment cela allait finir mais il ne fit rien. De toutes les contrariétés du jour, celle-là pourrait bien finir par lui rendre un peu de satisfaction. L'expression mortifiée de Quasimodo et son attitude soumise le caressèrent dans le sens poil. La punition était à la hauteur, cruelle, humiliante et gratuite.

\- Ça suffit !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle? Elle osait venir perturber encore le bon déroulement des choses? Elle avait signé son arrêt de mort.

\- Phœbus, attrapez-moi cette vermine !

Le soupçon d'hésitation dans les yeux du capitaine déplut profondément à Frollo. Il se redressa, prêt à énoncer son ordre un volume au-dessus quand Phœbus obéit enfin, lançant ses hommes et son cheval à la poursuite de la gitane. La garce avait de la ressource. Quelque chose dans ses tripes lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il supervise cette chasse. L'amertume du proverbe "on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même" lui gratta le fond de la gorge pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son cheval.

Evidemment, dans une telle foule, il était difficile de trouver un être aussi menu. Après s'être assuré que Quasimodo s'était enfui dans la cathédrale, Frollo participa aux recherches. Son regard incisif scrutait la place, dans l'attente d'un indice, d'une réaction quelconque qui l'aurait mené à sa proie. Au lieu de ça, il vit Phœbus s'engager dans Notre-Dame. L'avait-il trouvé ? Il hésita quelques instants. Si Phœbus la trouvait, il la lui rapporterait, n'est-ce pas ? Le capitaine obéirait à son ordre, n'est-ce pas ? L'amertume noircit son cœur. Le démon qui habitait cette fille pouvait tourner n'importe quel homme en pendard. Non, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.  
Accompagné de quelques gardes il franchit les portes de Notre-Dame. Son instinct n'avait pas failli. Tous deux étaient en grande discussion et ça ne ressemblait pas à une arrestation.

\- Fort bien, capitaine, vous l'avez trouvée ! tenta-t-il, laissant une dernière chance à Phœbus pour accomplir sa tâche.

\- Elle demande le droit d'asile, il n'est rien que je puisse faire.

Frollo sentit ses dents souffrir de la pression qu'il exerçait. Ce n'était plus de la déception, mais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus viscéral. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, ignorant complètement le prêtre et ses boniments. Quelque chose était né entre eux. Il le sentait. Une seule interaction, seulement quelques minutes et voilà que la zingara avait fait son œuvre. Maudits soient les soldats si sensibles aux plaisirs de la chair. Il en serra les poings. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse, elle plus que tous les autres, elle en exemple pour tous les autres. Elle la première d'une longue liste. Elle. Elle, elle, elle qui en une seule journée était devenu le visage de son ennemi. Il laissa les gardes sortir leur ordonnant de surveiller Notre-Dame pour la gitane. Mais il demeura dans la cathédrale, attendant que la bohémienne soit seule pour s'adresser à elle encore une fois.

\- Tu es agile et pleine de ressources, gitane. Mais viendra le moment où tu ne courras pas assez vite pour échapper à ma volonté.  
\- Vous ne m'aurez jamais.  
\- Ton droit d'asile n'est qu'un contretemps. Bientôt, tu voudras sortir, bientôt tu voudras rejoindre ton peuple de vermine ... Et alors je t'aurais. Je réduirai ta vie à néant.

Lui accordant un sourire mauvais, il la laissa dans la froideur de la cathédrale.


	3. Cheminée

Une fois reclus dans les murs du palais de justice, les tourments de Frollo semblaient prendre leurs aises dans le silence des pierres. Une migraine lui barrait le front et l'empêchait de démêler le nœud de ses pensées et de ses sentiments. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées.  
Quasimodo d'abord, lui désobéissant pour assister à cette fête de dégénérés et rappeler son existence au monde de la manière la plus pitoyable qu'il soit. Monstrueux et idiot. Parfois, il s'interrogeait sur les décisions du Seigneur.  
La fille, ensuite, vile créature corrompant le cœur des hommes, les poussant au vice et à la faute. Qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir suffisamment de retenue et de contrôle pour repousser les tentations de Satan qu'elle agitait devant les yeux de qui avait la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin ? Bien peu. Elle était la raison même pour laquelle Frollo faisait la chasse aux gitans. Tous bons à rien. Tous voleurs. Tous de dangereux criminels qu'il fallait enfermer, éliminer, brûler ! Oui, il faudrait qu'ils brûlent tous ! Il n'y a que le feu qui pourrait purifier la ville de cette maladie. Une haine noire lui tendit le corps, l'obligeant à faire les cents pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre. Elle était devenue un symbole qu'il se devait d'écraser sous sa botte.

Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée, sentant la chaleur du feu dévorer son visage et faire écho à une autre chaleur.

Oui ...

Autre chose était arrivé. Quelque chose d'insignifiant. Quelque chose d'insignifiant qu'il lui fallait absolument enfouir au plus profond de lui. Une damnation dont il sentait la noirceur le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il osait à peine effleurer la chose de ses pensées. Et pourtant, elle s'insinuait en lui à chaque seconde et attendait le moment où il baissait sa garde pour surgir et le troubler. Jamais il n'avait senti son âme aussi bouleversée. Absorbé dans la contemplation des flammes, il sentit son corps lourd d'un désir impur et agonisant : pourquoi une telle épreuve ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas échapper à ce châtiment ? Ne valait-il pas mieux que tous ces gueux qui se vautraient dans le pêcher ?

 _Beata Maria,_  
_Je clame que mon âme est pure,_  
_De ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier._

 _Beata Maria,_  
_Mon cœur a bien plus de droiture,_  
_Qu'une commune vulgaire foule de traîne-misère._

 _Mais pourquoi, Maria, quand il sourit l'insolent,_  
_Ses lèvres nues m'avalent et me hantent ?_

 _Quelle brûlure, Quelle torture,_  
_Les flammes de sa chevelure,_  
_Dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures._

 _Infernale, bacchanale._  
_L'Enfer noircit ma chair,_  
_Du pêché, de désir,_  
_Le Ciel doit me punir._

 _Est-ce ma faute ? Pourquoi ce blâme ?_  
_C'est ce brillant soldat,_  
_Par qui mon cœur s'enflamme._  
_Est-ce ma faute, si notre Père,_  
_A fait les hommes moins_  
_puissants que Lucifer !_

_Par pitié, Maria,_  
_Protèges-moi du mauvais sort,_  
_De cette fleur du mal et de son corps._  
_Détruis l'astre Phoebus,_  
_Qu'un éclair de fer soit son linceul !_  
_Ou faites qu'il soit à moi et à moi seul !_

Une voix le ramena sur terre.

\- Ministre Frollo, la bohémienne s'est enfuie.

\- Quoi ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'avait-on surpris ? Depuis quand ce soldat était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte ? Avait-il entendu ?

\- Elle n'est plus dans la Cathédrale, elle s'est échappée.

\- Mais ...

Non ... Non, il semblerait que ...

\- ... comment ?

.. Que personne ne l'ait entendu. Personne. Personne ...

\- Ça ne fait rien, sors d'ici, idiot ! Je la trouverai, je l'aurai même si je dois brûler tout Paris!

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les flammes. Oui. La bohémienne, la sale chienne impure, il fallait qu'elle brûle ... qu'elle brûle pour expier ses pêchés de gitane. Et peut-être que s'il dressait un bûcher suffisamment grand, suffisamment brillant, peut-être alors ... peut-être alors qu'il expierait aussi les siens. Les yeux secs d'avoir trop regardé dans les flammes, il tenta de les apaiser de ses paumes. Mais dans le noir, des images l'assaillaient. Un sourire trop brillant, des yeux trop perçants ... Une carrure idéale, l'allure et la stature portant aux yeux des pauvres fous toute la virilité que le Ciel pouvait donner à un homme.

\- Ah .. Seigneur ...

Il se sentait céder sous un poids incommensurable. Jusqu'ici, toutes ses actions avaient été guidées par sa conscience, soutenues par une volonté indéfectible. Il savait qu'il était dans le juste et que le Seigneur lui-même était, sinon de son avis, au moins tolérant sur ses démonstrations de force. Mais ça ... ça, il savait pertinemment que c'était mal. Et pourtant ... Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il ne supportait plus ce conflit interne qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Il fallait y mettre un terme, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Infernale, bacchanale, séduisant Lucifer._  
_Sois mien ou ma passion te mènera en Enfer._

 _Seigneur, pitié pour lui._  
_Seigneur, pitié pour moi._  
_Fais qu'il s'offre à moi,_  
_Ou il mourra !_

Frollo passa le reste de la nuit en sueur, tourmenté par ses désirs qu'il n'arrivait plus à supprimer.


	4. Intra-muros

Les menaces de Frollo n'étaient pas faites de fumée, il les mettait en oeuvre avec un acharnement effrayant, noyant Paris et ses habitants dans la terreur et les flammes. Plus le temps passait, plus il perdait le peu de patience et de pitié qu'il lui restait. Esmeralda se cachait trop bien. Il avait beau questionner chaque gitan qui croisait son chemin, aucun ne la vendait. Cette dévotion stupide l'irritait au plus au point. Avoir Phoebus à ses côtés chaque jour n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Bientôt, il était ivre de destruction. Chaque soir, il tombait en transe devant les flammes qui l'hypnotisaient. Cette obsession du feu le dévorait et hantait son esprit. Il voudrait presque marcher dans le feu, le laisser consumer complètement cette honte qui lui dévorait la peau. La passion manqua de le faire flancher quelques soirs où il traîna, invisible, dans les bas-fonds de la ville où tout était possible pour qui déliait les cordons de sa bourse.

Phoebus finit par trahir. Il s'y attendait - à vrai dire, il guettait ce moment - et c'était avec un mélange traumatisant de soulagement et de détresse qu'il regarda le corps du capitaine couvert de son armure d'or sombrer dans les eaux tumultueuses du fleuve. Peut-être avait-il une chance d'échapper à la damnation maintenant que l'objet de ses tourments intimes n'était plus. Il aurait du commencer par là même si la peine était immense. Sa haine et sa rage redoublèrent, se portant complètement sur la gitane. La catin allait payer pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. C'était sa faute. Sa faute si Quasimodo lui avait désobéi et continuait à contester ce qu'il disait, sa faute si Phoebus avait trahi et était à présent mort. Une amère et vicieuse satisfaction dominait parfois ses tourments : la mort du soldat le mettait hors d'atteinte pour Esmeralda. Si Frollo ne pouvait pas l'avoir, elle non plus. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas suffisant pour atténuer sa rancœur.  
Après quelques nuits à consommer son deuil, Frollo finit par avoir les idées suffisamment claires pour prendre du recul. Et se rendre compte que Quasimodo jouait un rôle plus important que ce qu'il pensait. Il exploita cette faille offerte, se jurant que la mort viendrait pour tout ceux qui avaient pris le parti de la bohémienne. Le monstre était trop facile à berner, trop naïf. Il allait non seulement lui donner Esmeralda mais aussi la Cour des Miracles, siège de ceux qu'il voulait à tout prix chasser de Paris.  
Il pensa devenir fou de rage quand, rejoignant l'avant-garde de ses hommes, il vit Phoebus, vivant bien vivant aux côtés de cette catin. Ses soldats attendant son signal, il dut prendre plusieurs minutes pour se contenir, ne pas tout gâcher, reprendre le contrôle. Ils méritaient tous la mort. Eux deux en premier.  
La capture des gitans de la Cour des Miracles fut des plus faciles, paniqués et faibles qu'ils étaient. Esmeralda vaincue, Quasimodo défait et ... Et Phoebus. Phoebus toujours vivant. Frollo ne savait que penser. Ne savait que ressentir. Le soulagement de savoir la source de son pêché disparue à jamais avait laissé place à une agonie du cœur qu'il lui était presqu'impossible à supporter. Il soutint néanmoins le regard du soldat, un regard révolté chargé de ressentiment. Frollo ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Au moins, ces yeux témoignaient enfin d'un sentiment à son égard. Il réussit à sourire. Il savait que c'était bientôt la fin.  
Le feu. Le feu mettrait fin à tout cela.

Les geôles du palais de justice se trouvèrent pleines. Pleines de gitans. Esmeralda dans la plus sale, la plus profonde, la plus humide des cellules. Phoebus ... Phoebus dans les étages, loin de sa putain, plus proche de ses propres quartiers. Pour interrogation spéciale, avait-il dit à ses gardes. Si tant est qu'aucun eut besoin d'explication. Mais il ne s'y rendit pas tout de suite, repoussant le moment encore et encore. La torture d'Esmeralda ne lui fit pas autant plaisir que prévu. Son esprit était ailleurs, obnubilé par le capitaine. Il écourta la séance, à la surprise du geôlier. Il hanta les couloirs du palais pendant de longues heures, laissant la nuit accueillir ses pensées troublées. Impies. Honteuses.  
Voir Phoebus ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Mais ne serait-ce risquer de se brûler les ailes définitivement ? Peut-être valait-il mieux garder l'objet de sa concupiscence au loin. Pouvait-il se contenter de simplement le contempler et non ... Et non le toucher ? Son cœur se serra. Ce besoin irréel de contact était tellement déroutant, lui qui tenait le monde entier à distance. Pourquoi fallut-il que ce soit un homme ? Pourquoi fallut-il que ce soit lui ? Il se haïssait tellement de ce désir qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Non seulement il avait l'impression d'être au même niveau de bassesse que le petit peuple, mais surtout, de se trahir en tant que personne. Phoebus était à mille lieux des ambitions de Frollo. Un héros de guerre oui, mais d'une faible consistance au final, aisément manipulé par les charmes d'une femme, au point d'aller à l'encontre de l'ordre établi et de renier sa fidélité pour son pays et sa grandeur. Quel gâchis. Et quelle honte d'être corrompu pour un tel homme !  
Comme l'heure fatale arrivait, ses pas finirent par le mener à la cellule de Phoebus. Il lui fallait le voir. Au moins une dernière fois avant que le soldat ne subisse sa sentence. Il renvoya le garde pour s'assurer une intimité totale avec le prisonnier. Il ne pouvait risquer que quiconque apprenne l'horrible vérité.

La cellule n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la bohémienne : beaucoup moins froide, aménagée de quelques meubles qui, bien que sommaires, témoignaient d'une certaine richesse. Frollo y mettait les accusés d'un certain rang. Car bien sûr, même si la justice devait s'abattre sur tous sans distinction, il ne fallait pas faire fi du nom et du titre de l'accusé. Néanmoins la cheminée n'accueillait pas de feu. Et il en était mieux ainsi, le froid aidait Frollo à garder les idées claires.  
Ils s'observèrent un moment, chacun profitant du silence. Phoebus n'avait de toutes façons rien à dire de nouveau qui puisse faire changer d'avis le juge. Si une sortie était possible, elle viendrait du juge lui-même. Phoebus guettait le moindre indice dans l'allure de Frollo.  
Quant à ce dernier, il concentrait ses efforts sur son masque de neutralité. Surtout, que rien ne transparaisse pendant qu'il laissait son regard détailler chaque courbe du corps enchaîné qui lui faisait face.  
Phoebus céda le premier.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Un infime sourire para les lèvres de Frollo. La même question que cette putain. Qu'est-ce que Frollo voulait ? Comme si répondre à cette question signifiait qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait si facile de tout dire, là, maintenant. Personne n'écoutait, Phoebus ferait face à sa mort dans quelques heures. Rien ne pourrait se mettre sur son chemin. Mais bien sûr, nul ne pouvait échapper à la plus puissante des Justices, celle qui tenait l'humanité entière dans le creux de sa main. Et le plus défendu des secrets n'était que murmure au vent pour le Seigneur. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si répondre à cette question et tout dévoiler signifiait qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait de Phoebus. N'est-ce pas ?

\- L'important n'est pas ce que je veux, mais ce que Dieu veut, de Châteaupers.

\- Dieu ne veut pas de tant de massacre. Trop de sang a coulé, Frollo, il vous faut arrêter avant de vous condamner !

Cette fois, c'est un vrai rire que Frollo laissa échapper. C'était hilarant, tout de même.

\- Phoebus, Phoebus, un bien illustre nom pour une caboche bien vide. Vous ne voyez que la surface des choses, votre crédulité est étonnante. Je pensais que le champ de bataille faisait des jeunes garçons des hommes.

\- A trop donner la mort, il m'a au moins appris la valeur d'une vie.

\- C'est folie que de penser que toutes les vies se valent, capitaine.

\- Ex-capitaine.

\- Oui, c'est bien dommage. Vous avez parié ce qui faisait votre importance sur une gitane, une catin. Qu'en retirez-vous désormais ?

\- Mon honneur.

Frollo secoua la tête.

\- L'honneur ... L'honneur est une flamme prête à vaciller au premier vent.

\- C'est pour cela que vous n'en avez pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'honneur quand j'ai la justice derrière moi.

\- Quelle justice ? La justice de la violence ? La justice de l'oppression ?

\- La justice de Dieu, de Châteaupers, celle qui veut que les infidèles et les impies subissent le châtiment de la mort pour leur affront. J'ai été plus que généreux et patient avec cette vermine que vous avez essayé de protéger en vain mais il fallait mettre un terme à leur larcins leurs tromperies dont le peuple de Paris était victime.

Les mots sortaient d'une fluidité mécanique. Un discours imprimé dans son esprit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de soutenir d'une réelle volonté pour être convaincant. Sa volonté, à présent, était focalisée ailleurs. C'était une torture.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le peuple de Paris. Vous êtes trop haut dans votre palais pour savoir ce que la rue a besoin, de quoi elle vit.

\- Et vous, vous savez, je présume ? Dites-moi, Phoebus, combien de fois êtes-vous allé vous satisfaire avec les putains de la ville depuis votre arrivée ?

La franchise de la question, brutale, interloqua le soldat qui ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu offusqué que sa vie privée soit invitée dans la conversation.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que-

\- Suffisamment pour que votre jugement soit altéré, mon cher. Votre appétit pour les plaisirs de la chair fait de vous un être d'une bassesse innommable et discrédite complètement tout ce que vous pouvez opposer à mes arguments.

Ses paroles réveillèrent un peu de colère dans le regard du capitaine. Frollo en sourit de satisfaction.

\- Et sûrement que cette bohémienne est votre favorite.

\- Je ne vous-!

\- Oh, je comprends, elle possède une beauté rare, des charmes contre lesquels il est difficile de résister.

Phoebus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous ... vous la ...

Le mot ne sortit pas. Et Frollo ne fit rien pour nier. Qu'importe si Phoebus faisait des conclusions hâtives. Ce dernier n'en revint pas.

\- C'est votre jalousie qui a causé tout cela ? Toute cette haine ? Tous ces morts ?

Frollo lui tourna le dos et laissa son regard couver le ciel et ses lentes transformations. L'aube arrivait. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Ses mains étaient solidement ancrées dans son dos, s'empêchant quelconque geste malheureux.

\- La jalousie ... peut-être, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à Phoebus. L'impossible passion aurait-elle guidée mes actes ? Aurais-je eu 'ce que je voulais', la situation serait différente ? Non ...

Il se tourna vers Phoebus. Ce dernier était comme suspendu à ses paroles, son regard complètement concentré sur sa personne. C'était une ivresse qu'il accueillait avec embarras. Oh, comme il aurait voulu connaître plus de cet homme. Comme il aurait voulu ...

\- Non, Phoebus. C'est l'ordre qui me guide, c'est la morale que je poursuis. Et c'est tout ce qui se met sur mon chemin que je traque et anéantis.

Il s'approcha, plus proche qu'il ne l'eut jamais été. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Phoebus, il pouvait voir le détail de chaque mèche de cheveux, éclairées à l'or par les bougies. Il pouvait avoir une petite idée de la profondeur du regard du capitaine et comme il devait être doux et aisé de s'y laisser tomber.

\- Une bouche ensorcelante, des yeux aussi sombres que les désirs qui vous habitent la nuit, une chevelure de feu, douce et délicate sous les doigts ...

Absorbé dans sa contemplation, il ne sentit pas sa main se lever. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur le visage de Phoebus.

\- Une bouche qui susurre, qui jette les sorts les plus envoûtants qui soient. Une odeur ... Une odeur qui s'imprime en vous tel un fer et vous laisse pauvre de toute sérénité.

Il était tout prêt. Il pouvait se saisir de lui, maintenant, une seconde, rien qu'une seconde pendant laquelle il pourrait voler ce qui lui appartiendrait pour toujours. La fugacité du moment l'immobilisa, dans le geste, dans la pensée, dans la douleur. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille torture...

\- ...

En retirant sa main, le bout de ses doigts caressa pour la première et la dernière fois la mâchoire du capitaine.

\- La passion engendre le chaos et pousse les plus vertueux à la faute. Vous en êtes le parfait exemple.

\- La vie n'est pas faite que d'ordre et de destruction. Vous ne trouverez dans cette voie que la mort et le désespoir.

Frollo ne répondit pas, contemplant à nouveau le ciel. L'épreuve ... C'était une véritable épreuve. Et il l'avait passée. La mort et le désespoir ?  
Phoebus prit son silence pour une opportunité.

\- Vous pouvez encore changer les choses, vous montrer clément.

Frollo remit ses mains derrière son dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Je vous en prie, vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'à Paris pour vous assister, vous avez vu quelque chose en moi qui valait la peine, me direz-vous que ce quelque chose n'est plus ? Ne me laisseriez-vous pas une seconde chance ?

Frollo fut saisi par de telles paroles. L'insolent avait-il conscience de leur sens ? Savait-il ? Une pointe de peur scarifia sa poitrine. 'Quelque chose', plutôt un millier de chose. Son sourire, sa voix, son regard séduisant, son charisme écrasant, la façon qu'il avait de donner des ordres avec le plus grand naturel, sa fougue, son odeur, sa stature, sa bonne humeur ...

\- Encore une fois, vous ne comprenez pas, de Châteaupers. Phoebus, dit-il en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, ce quelque chose est la raison pour laquelle vous devez disparaître.

Il sortit, laissant le soldat s'égosiller.


	5. Gargouille

Chaque pas qu'il faisait gravait sa rage dans la pierre. Tout était en place, tout allait se dérouler comme il le fallait, les flammes léchaient déjà les pieds de la gitane, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, sur sa victoire. Mais non, il a fallu que cette ignominie se défasse de ses chaînes et vienne la lui prendre ! Il était vraiment temps que cet être immonde rejoigne sa mère dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mort. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir cédé aux boniments du prêtre ce jour-là ! Le puits, le puits ! Voilà tout ce qu'aurait mérité cette créature que personne n'aimait ! Ah ! Il avait bien vu comment Quasimodo regardait la bohémienne, évidemment qu'il la désirait, l'hideux, s'il s'imaginait un seul instant que quiconque puisse un jour l'aimer ! Le fou ! Et bien il n'aurait pas le loisir d'essayer de nouveau. Fini la clémence, fini la patience, Quasimodo mourrait ce soir, Esmeralda mourrait ce soir, Phoebus !, l'astre Phoebus mourrait ce soir ! Tous allaient périr, il le fallait ! Et si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait accomplir, et s'il devait mourir lui aussi alors il mourra !

Il sentit la fatalité d'une fin s'imposer à lui depuis que les premières lueurs de l'aube avaient coloré le ciel. Quelque chose se finirait aujourd'hui.  
Le souffle court d'avoir grimpé jusqu'au repaire de Quasimodo en pestant, il s'accorda deux secondes de répit, le temps de voir que Quasimodo n'était pas en vue. Mais il entendit des sanglots venir d'une petite pièce, celle où le monstre dormait. Sa chambre. Il l'avait amené dans sa chambre. Le vicelard. L'épée lourde, il troqua pour la dague, cachée derrière son dos quand il ouvrit enfin la porte. Esmeralda étendue sur le lit, Quasimodo pleurait. Était-elle bien morte ? Il semblerait. Bien, il lui fallait se débarrasser du bossu d'abord, il prendrait le temps de lui trancher sa jolie gorge ensuite.

Les quelques mots insignifiants qu'ils échangèrent l'aidèrent à se focaliser, à ne pas se laisser aller au chaos de la rage. Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il hissa la dague, prêt à frapper fort pour être sûr de pénétrer cette bosse, cette immonde bosse qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir.

Mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile, la bête résistait, elle ne semblait pas vouloir mourir. Une petite voix féminine lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Elle vit ??!

La rage, la rage au bord des lèvres.  
Quasimodo la protégeait, il demeurait l'obstacle entre son épée et la gorge de cette vipère. Mais c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

\- Quand mourras-tu enfin ?

\- Laissez-nous tranquille !

\- Jamais ! Pour tous tes crimes, la seule sentence est la mort ! Si tu ne brûles pas tu seras pourfendue !

\- Si mes crimes méritent une telle punition, que méritez-vous pour les vôtres ?

\- Tais-toi.

Il lutta contre Quasimodo, l'épée manquant son but à chaque fois.

\- Vous êtes tellement plus coupable que moi.

\- Tais-toi, je te dis, sorcière !

\- Vous êtes fou ! Tant de haine et de violence pour ... pour vos désirs de pervers !

\- Ahahahah AHAHAHAH la perversion, oui, la perversion ! Je suis au-delà de la perversion, ma chère ! Cette perversion que tu répands dans les rues avec tes charmes, elle n'est qu'un instrument. Ah !

L'épée se ficha dans la pierre, non loin de la tête de Quasimodo qui prit Esmeralda dans ses bras et joua l'acrobate.

\- Ma volonté est plus pure et plus puissante que ta luxure, putain ! Tu as ouvert tes cuisses pour lui, il n'est qu'un homme après tout, mais tu ne l'auras pas ! Il ne t'aura pas non plus, vous brûlerez dans les flammes de l'Enfer, je n'aurais de répit que lorsque vous serez séparés dans la mort !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! cria Quasimodo, apeuré.

\- Il est à moi, tu entends ? Et si je ne peux l'avoir, tu ne l'auras pas non plus ! Personne ! Personne, tu m'entends ? PERSONNE !

\- Vous êtes prêt à le tuer ?

\- Et me libérer de lui ? Oh, oui ... Oui, c'est la seule solution, Esmeralda, la seule issue possible à ce problème que vous avez créé de vos mains salies !

Quasimodo esquiva un coup, arrivant à éloigner Esmeralda de Frollo. Ce dernier reporta enfin son attention sur le sonneur de cloches, décidant que le petit jeu avait assez duré.

\- J'aurais du t'éliminer quand j'en avais l'occasion, tu ne m'as causé que des tracas. J'aurais du me douter que le sang de vermine qui coule dans tes veines ne donnerait rien de bon !

\- Mon sang?

\- Oui, ton sang de gitan, imbécile, celui de ta mère qui a souillé les marches de Notre-Dame sous les sabots de mon cheval ahahah, AHAHAH mais quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Je tue la mère sans le moindre effort et je n'arrive pas à tuer le fils !

\- Vous êtes un monstre !

Frollo ne pouvait pas arrêter son rire, ponctuant chaque phrase d'un coup d'épée mortellement dangereux.

\- Je suis le monstre, ahahaha, je suis le MONSTRE ! OUI ! Faites-moi monstre, que je puisse pêcher sans compter, que je puisse enfin prendre ce que je désire ! Qui je désire ! Plus de retenue, plus de patience ! Plus de retenue ! Phoebus sera à moi !

Quasimodo ne put parer ce dernier coup qu'avec sa main, enserrant la lame dans sa paume. La force de Frollo lacéra la chair et le fit basculer en arrière. Le bossu entraîna Frollo dans sa chute qui parvint par miracle à s'accrocher à une gargouille. Le vide et l'impérieuse peur de mourir calma tout de suite ses ardeurs névrosées.

\- Mon Dieu ...

Le sang battant à tout rompre, il s'arracha à la contemplation terrifiante du vide pour tenter de se sauver d'une mort certaine. Allait-il seulement le pouvoir ? Quasimodo était sain et sauf, aidé par Esmeralda. Lui ... Lui était seul. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Comme il le serait toujours. A droite, à gauche, pas de solution, il lui fallait grimper sur la gargouille, lentement, ramper jusqu'à la sécurité. Il sentit la pierre grincer, l'infime bruit manqua de lui faire exploser le cœur. Alors qu'il tentait de se hisser, un craquement lui arracha une plainte. A nouveau, il regarda en bas. Il allait tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Le vent des hauteurs jouait avec ses cheveux et refroidissait le feu de ses joues. Il sentit une envie de pleurer étreindre sa poitrine. Pas de chagrin, pas de peur mais de lassitude. Les émotions qui assiégeaient son cœur ces derniers temps l'épuisaient, lui drainaient son énergie. Il n'avait plus la force de mener tant de fronts à la fois. La rage, la haine ... Et ces sentiments impropres dont Phoebus était l'objet. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là ... Si Dieu l'avait mis dans une telle position, c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison. Devait-il continuer de vivre ? Défier la mort et prouver à chacun que le Seigneur veillait sur Claude Frollo ? Ou bien ... Ou bien le rappelait-Il à Lui ? Fallait-il tomber aux pieds de Notre-Dame ?

\- Frollo !

La voix de Quasimodo le sortit de sa léthargie. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide abyssal qui le menaçait, il aperçut plus bas, à quelques étages en dessous, Phoebus. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se dévisagèrent. Ainsi avait-il perdu. Pour de bon cette fois. Le soldat disparut, montant surement les marches à grande vitesse pour s'assurer que sa chère Esmeralda était sauve. Il aurait voulu l'emmener avec lui. Où avait-il été laxiste ? Les muscles de ses bras commençaient à sérieusement fatiguer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il bloqua sa respiration, bandit les muscles et se hissa petit à petit sur la gargouille, jusqu'au ventre. Si elle voulait bien tenir encore un peu le temps que -

Elle céda en deux temps comme pour lui laisser l'occasion de regarder une dernière fois le visage de cet homme qui aura causé sa perte, sa chute.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. La silhouette de Phoebus rapetissa pour ne devenir qu'un point flou.


	6. Palais de Justice

Une journée comme les autres dans la ville de Paris. Le linge qu'on avait oublié la veille séchait sa rosée au soleil de midi. Des ouvriers posaient leurs outils pour aller manger, discutant gaiement. Les rues étaient remplies d'un brouhaha incessant qui la faisait vivre. Les saltimbanques y participaient beaucoup avec les sons clairs de leurs clochettes et tambours.

\- Excusez-moi !

L'activité dans les rues de Paris était comme un fleuve tonitruant : il fallait préférer se laisser flotter et saisir le courant au passage plutôt que contrer la masse de front. Quelque chose que ce nouveau venu parviendra à maîtriser d'ici quelques temps.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche le- ... C'est pas grave.

*

Une journée comme les autres au Palais de Justice. Les prisonniers croupissaient dans leurs cellules, les rats pour seuls compagnons. Le bourreau revenait de chez le forgeron, ses lames fraîchement affûtées sous le bras. Et du haut de son Palais, Claude Frollo couvait la ville de son regard dur et sans pitié, s'octroyant comme tous les jours un moment de satisfaction personnelle : il tenait cette ville dans le creux de sa main et chacun de ses doigts avait le pouvoir de faire sa volonté.

Un point d'or apparut au détour d'une rue, reflétant si bien la lumière du soleil qu'il était d'abord impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le détail amusa Frollo qui suivit ce point d'un pas lent, l'observant grandir et se préciser pour lui révéler un homme. Il s'arrêta, son instinct lui soufflant qu'il fallait s'intéresser à cet homme. Alors il le détailla, reconnaissant là l'allure et le comportement d'un soldat, d'un gradé. Ah, oui, le fameux capitaine. Une chevelure d'or, un visage fier et masculin, une attitude pleine de charme ... Cet individu savait laisser son souvenir dans l'esprit des gens.  
Un fourmillement inconnu dérangea sa contenance. Il en fronça les sourcils avant de laisser un petit sourire effacer sa confusion : il devait sûrement avoir faim.

Il rejoignit la cour principale dont l'immense espace était comblé par la présence du capitaine étincelant. Ce dernier en discussion avec un garde exsudait une autorité naturelle. Frollo en frémit de satisfaction. L'or de son armure augurait des jours plus éclatants à venir, Frollo en était persuadé. C'est sans doute la perspective d'accomplir de grandes choses qui le remplissait d'excitation à mesure qu'il marchait vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Bienvenue Phœbus de Châteaupers, bienvenue à Paris !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =)
> 
> L'obscur Echange se tient tous les ans sur LJ et DreamWidth.  
> http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/  
> http://obscur-echange.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Rejoignez-nous o/


End file.
